Night & Day
by Traitless Eru
Summary: Mea Kurosaki only used Psycho-dive to tease Yuuki Rito further. She only wanted to find information that she could use to tease him when they are together. She didn't want to find this. She did not want to find his darkness. OOC Rito, set after the events pertaining to Yami's Darkness. (Indefinite Hiatus, tl;dr being reworked cause it doesn't really make sense)
1. Text Document 1: Discovery

Rate & Review. Criticism is appreciated. All text will make sense: _italics_ signify the past and the like, and **bold** signifies importance, on screen/wall/board, and minor things related.

See you at the bottom. Enjoy.

* * *

Sainan Town is lively once again.

After the news of aliens spread throughout the human settlement, not one person sought to use them for selfish purposes. Rather, they embraced all extraterrestrial life; the town even promoted its inhabitants to reach out to any known aliens and give them the old "Sainan-Special Welcome", though its young citizens did not know what that term even meant.

Among the people of Sainan Town is a very average male teenager: aside from his very forgiving and polite personality, one would not think much of him. However, his life is very much more than meets the eye. With connections outside the Earth as well as being engaged to a Deviluke princess; one would certainly think him to be very powerful (and very lucky; I mean, an extraterrestrial princess! Us humans could be literally playing into the plot of Mass Effect if it wasn't for this).

Alas, we find the young Yuuki Rito traveling to the shopping district with his little sister, Yuuki Mikan. With them is a very conflicted Yami, also known as Konjiki no Yami to most bounty hunters. Conflicted due to… recent events involving Rito and her. The last of the four-person group is Yami's sister, Mea Kurosaki.

A transformation ability shared among the two sisters, their daily routine has mostly shaped their abilities into more common… commodity. Yami uses her ability to grow wings as to be able to fly at great speeds through the city, though common sightings relating to a gothic angel suggest that Yami just likes to fly around.

She also uses her ability to read books. Everywhere. Mea, on the other hand…

"M-Mea?! W-what are you d-doing?"

"Just making sure you're ready when we go at it again, Rito-senpai~!"

Mea is currently using her transformation ability to sneakily grope Rito in places the fanfiction site would not allow me to describe due to its current T rating. However, what you can imagine is Mea up to her teasing antics again, as she continues to use her powers to touch him in a lot of places.

"Mea," Yami intervenes, "... stop before you kill my target," before shortly redirecting focus to eating her beloved taiyaki.

"Wait! What do you mean kill- EEE! N-n-not t-there, M-Mea!"

"Eh… Mea-san, I would appreciate it if you would stop... eh... touching Rito like that. We're almost near the shopping district, and someone might see your powers." Mikan tells Mea, cautious of any prying eyes at the scene, though more worried at what they would think at Rito being… touched passionately more so than Mea.

"Okay, Mikan!" Mea responds as she detaches her hair from Rito and… whatever it was attached to. She moves her mouth close to Rito's ear, whispering "We'll continue this another time," before licking his earlobe and moving back to her original position. Rito blushes hard at the feeling of her tongue, fighting to keep himself from making a loud sound as the sensation of his ear being licked lingers.

The group is heading towards Sainan Town's shopping district: Mea and Mikan at the front followed by Yami, and Rito. The girls excited at the things they'll be able to do, but the lone male is … unusually quiet, though this goes unnoticed due to the recent event of being touched… everywhere. Nonetheless, Mea gets curious, and turns her head towards the group, earning glances towards her action.

"So who's going where?" Mea asks the group, wondering at what places they'll visit though in truth Mea wants to explore the district, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Hm…" Mikan begins to think hard, before shortly coming to a conclusion.

"Yami-san and I will go shop for clothes to wear for an upcoming annual event that the town has! Do you want to come with us?" Mikan offers, excited at the prospect of taking pictures inside a photo booth during said event.

"I'll stay with Rito-senpai. I'd like to try some food if you don't mind." Mea declines, a mischievous glint shining in her eye before quickly disappearing, unnoticed by the three present.

"So it's set, then. I'll go show Mea around the food court for her to try out, then we'll wander around. Meet back at the food court in say… 2 hours?" Rito concludes, looking forward to enjoying his day showing a new person around.

"Sure! Take care of Mea-san for us!"

"Rito, if you do something to Mea, I'll kill you."

Mikan and Yami respond respectively, though Rito visibly shivered at the unnecessary killing intent from Yami.

"Y-yeah! Sure, I got this!" Rito says, before the group part ways, both pairs intent on getting something done.

* * *

Arriving at the food court, Rito begins to show Mea around the different types of food that can be ordered. From local to cultural to world-class; a seemingly endless world for a food enthusiast. Smiling, Rito was impatient; excited to witness his friend to go crazy at the diverse selection that she is presented with.

Mea decided to take ice-cream.

Shortly followed by a face-fault by Rito, who was clearly expecting Mea to go crazy after being exposed to many different types of food. It looks like he brought his fully-loaded wallet for no reason.

"Are you sure you just want ice cream, Mea? I have a lot of money on me right now so don't be afraid to buy at least a little more…" Rito tries to goad Mea into buying more, but seemingly failing regardless.

"No thanks, Rito-senpai!" Mea responds, before quickly grabbing Rito's hand with her free hand and proceeding to drag him against his will. "Let's go and wander around!"

"O-oi! We can't go too far, okay?!"

"Of course, Rito-senpai!"

* * *

"Haa… That was tiring…"

Rito pants out as he falls to the ground, trying to catch his breath. After spending an hour running (and flying) around the shopping district, Rito and Mea flew to a nearby rooftop to rest for a short while. Time was quickly running out for them as they had to meet back at the food court.

However, it seems that Mea has other plans to pass the time.

"Ri-to-sen-pai."

"Huh? What is it, Mea?" Rito gets out before seeing the sun blocked by Mea's form, though something seemed to be growing from her back.

"Let's have a little fun while we're here!" Mea says in an over-excited manner, before shortly straddling Rito and attaching her hair to Rito to perform a Psycho-dive.

"Time for some licking… Open up, Rito-senpai!" Mea speaks as if she is feeding a baby; Rito is forcefully removed from control, and through Mea's control licks her neck and… lots of places the T rating on this fic would probably not allow until I switch to an M rating or I start posting lemons.

Otherwise, the usual Mea/Rito shenanigans.

'M-Mea! S-stop it! We c-could be s-seen!' Rito yells in his mind, knowing that she can hear him through his thoughts. After all, her Psycho-dive ability can control the person, and thus also know what the person is thinking of. However, only known to Mea and her master Nemesis, Psycho-dive can also be used to obtain information from one's mind.

In this situation, Mea wants to find something to tease Rito about. Rito is an innocent guy; he doesn't have any compromising past, right?

From the outside, it just looks like two teenagers having a too much fun, though no one in their right mind would interrupt their ongoing "romance" on the rooftop.

The licks get bolder and bolder as the controlled Rito descends from the upper body down to the lower body of Mea, further fueling the pleasure that Mea is receiving. Lots of other details can also be given but the damn T rating is preventing me from doing so; you'll just have to imagine this scene like the anime or manga.

'Don't worry, Rito-senpai. I'm just going to let you enjoy my body while I enjoy yours~!' Mea mentally replies to Rito, before focusing on diving into Rito's memories.

* * *

'Whoa…'

Mea Kurosaki is currently using Psycho-dive to explore Rito's memories to find a certain quirk or event to tease him about. However, she did not expect a huge bank of memories stored inside the mind of Rito.

Only people with photographic memory, or even greater… powers can have this much.

Moving through Rito's mind as if she was normally floating in space, Mea searches through each memory that she encounters.

" _Onii-chan!"_

 _A short, brown-haired girl dressed in an oversized shirt runs up to a brown-haired boy. Dressed in a plain blue t-shirt and khaki shorts and a head taller than the girl, he stands at the gate. The boy looks down to his sister, giving her a look of calm reassurance before smiling._

" _Mikan, I'm going off on a... school trip with my class. Didn't I tell you inside?"_

" _But onii-chan! No one is going to protect me from the storms at night! And you'll be gone for a long time!" Mikan starts sniffing, stuttering out "I-I w-want you t-to stay...:"_

 _Mikan is about to burst into tears, before 'onii-chan' kneels down to hug her, instantly calming the little girl who buries herself into her brother's chest._

" _Mikan, you're a strong girl; one day you will be able to fight the thunder without me." The brown-haired boy tells his sister, before coming up with something to occupy the girl for the next two days of his absence._

" _How about this: if you can… face the thunder without crying once, I'll take you somewhere special. Be honest; okay Mikan?" The male golden-brown eyes stare at the female eyes with calming intentions, yet intense enough to ignite a challenge within his sister. Luckily for him, she accepts his challenge with great emotion._

" _I'll do it, onii-chan! I'll be braver than you once you come back!" Mikan declares excitedly, backing from the embrace before standing upright; feet and hands apart, an innocent grin plastered on her face., before furiously wiping away at her eyes, tears soaking into the short sleeves of the shirt._

" _Where are you gonna take me though, onii-chan?" Mikan asks, hoping for her brother to spill the beans, before seeing a wagging finger from the male._

" _Tsk tsk tsk! It's a surprise, Mikan. I'm sure you'll love it. The brother teases, before shortly standing straight, putting his hand out to ruffle Mikan's hair._

'Heart-melting, but it's not giving me anything to tease Rito-senpai. I better search deeper!' Mea thinks to herself as she shrugs herself from Rito's memory before diving deeper into his mind.

Once again she swims through Rito's seemingly endless memories; yet another anomaly to find within the human race inhabiting the Earth.

To her own research about humans, she found a variety of unique… quirks that one can be born with. Rito has already scores with a high quirk probability among her "Unique Humans" list: his association with the Devilukean throne, and the newly discovered humongous memory bank.

Now Rito ranks as one of the highest with this insane attention to detail.

'It is just what Rito-senpai is born with… right?' Mea thinks to herself, before shaking out of her daze. 'Yeah. Rito-senpai is just a normal human being… besides his amazing licking ability!'

After what seemed like nearly 20 minutes of searching around, she encounters more and more memories of Yuuki siblings. There were appearances of the parents of Rito here and there, but it wasn't enough to warrant her attention. After all, she's looking to tease, not to blackmail.

'Well, maybe blackmail him into licking me more. His tongue is amazing!'

Weird fetishes aside, she stumbles upon an out of place memory. Among the memories of the Yuuki siblings and the present, Mea finds this memory unusual. 'What's this doing here?' Mea asks herself, before looking into the incongruous memory.

 _The midnight clock strikes as a lone boy sits in front of nine monitors, each displaying what seems to be numbers and programs of a computer. Tapping away as if to beat someone or something, the dimly-lit boy stares calmly at a text-filled monitor._

" _Easy." A low, calm voice emitted from the boy, he taps the ENTER key._

 _All of a sudden, all of the monitor's screen changes; the first screen displays white, before settling into a black background. The second through ninth monitor flickers as well, before settling into the same spine-chilling black screen. The fifth monitor, the screen in the middle of all 9 flickers the same, before changing into a black background, only this time it's foreground displays a transparent logo of the Galactic Republic, underneath reading the words:_

 _ **Nothing is safe**_

 _ **Entre nous.**_

' **Entre nous**? No… he can't be."

 _The boy suddenly yawns, ignorant of the situation._

" _Time to crash." The boy known as_ _ **Entre nous**_ _begins to type at blinding speeds, before pressing ENTER once again. All nine monitors turn white again, before fading quickly into a midnight blue, displaying a littered screen filled with a mix of folders, programs, and documents._ _ **Entre nous**_ _moves his cursor to a red button and pressing it, activating a shutdown sequence to turn off his computer. All screens power down, providing no light to the room. The whirls of the computer fans can only be heard, before even it stops running too to obey the shutdown sequence._

'Rito-senpai can't be the infamous **Entre nous**. He's too dumb, innocent… too nice.' Mea reasons herself, before noticing her choice of words at describing Rito. Blushing slightly at her description, she returns to the troubling affair at hand; Mea moves towards another memory close to her. Yet another memory that looks to be out of place in the sea of happiness and humanity.

" _Good night, onii-chan!"_

 _The siblings are located inside the female's room; one would not expect much out of a little girl's room. Stuffed toys, bright colors clouding one's vision. The little girl is currently tucked in her bed, her brother beside him who helps her set up her stuffed toys in their assigned positions. The older boy moves to kiss the girl's forehead, earning a smile from her._

" _Good night, Mikan. Sweet dreams." The brother quietly says to Mikan, before getting up from his kneeling position to exit the room, intending on letting his little sister sleep peacefully._

 _Closing the clearly labeled "Mikan's Room" the older Yuuki walks back to his room. Entering his room he opens his light switch to reveal a bland-looking room. Like Mikan's, one would not expect much from a boy like him. A boy who grows to play video games and sports before taking a serious path in life._

 _Closing the door and locking it, he moves over to the foot of his bed, where he opens the drawers containing his clothes. Reaching into the drawer he moves his hand to face upwards, before pressing a button hidden from plain and hidden sight._

" _Activating barrier." A soft, quiet female mechanized voice is heard from his drawer, before hearing a low hum of electricity crackling. A visible transparent azure light is seen from the floor of the room, before shortly raising itself slowly, creating a field as if to protect itself from outside interferences. Reaching the roof, the field disappears before briefly flashing white. Blinding to newcomers, but normal for regulars._

" _Barrier active. Switching to Setting Ethos." A section of the room is momentarily outlined with white lines, as if indicating which part of the room will chance. The floor of that section begins to unravel like jigsaw puzzles; reminiscent of designs similar to the Portal series, its walls break off to reveal a set of screens and wires. The floor reveals to be convoluted with many technology. Tools and weapons are then lifted into a futuristic rack, each deserving its own spot. Another rack begins to reveal itself, all its hangars used by a multitude of clothing. Accessories such as necklaces, rings, wristbands and glasses are separated into their respective square baskets; hats placed on top of each other, with the exception of helmets, which is placed on its own spot as if to signify its significance to the owner. In the middle is a huge leather chair, fit for both a king and a rich outcast. In front is a this, transparent keyboard with its mouse off to the right. The nine screens in front of the setup begin to power up, before settling into a blend of blue shades; the middle screen displaying two text boxes. One greeting him, and the other requesting a password._

" _System powered up. Setting Ethos is now enabled; Setting Fallere is disabled. Happy hunting, sir." The female mechanized voice parts to leave her owner in his peace and quiet._

 _The male Yuuki walks to sit down on the leather chair. Settled in, he reaches for the keyboard and types the password into the text box._ _Pressing the ENTER key, the screen retains its background color for a moment, before settling into a simple text box._

What was in the text box confirmed Mea's fears.

 _ **Welcome, Rito Yuuki. You are now logged on as…**_

' **Entre Nous**.'

Mea immediately disengages from the memory. Looking up, she moves upwards in a faster speed than she usually would.

'Who wouldn't want to get away from the very same person that was able to shut down one of the greatest space empires to ever exist?' Mea grimly chuckles at the thought, before reaching the barrier that enables her to exit Rito's mind.

* * *

"Haa… I wonder why she stopped. She hasn't been moving for a couple of minutes now. I'm worried that something bad will happen to her." The now free-from-control Rito wonders out loud as he sits beside Mea's unconscious form. After a minute of being forced to lick her body in places yet again the fanfiction site would probably not let me describe less I switch to an M rating, Mea suddenly fell on top of him. Unaware of her memory dive and now free from her control, Rito sought to set Mea upright against a transformer nearby.

Now, Rito was patiently waiting for Mea to wake up; after all, he has experienced this before.

"Wouldn't want to experience that again…" Rito whispers to himself as he shudders at the memory. He notices movement from the corner from his eye, before whipping his head towards Mea's form.

"You're awake! I was starting to wonder if I have to take you to Mikado-sensei because you…" He trails off, quickly taking notice of the slight discomfort from Mea, though she straightens herself out before looking directly into his golden-brown eyes.

"You're **Entre Nous**." Mea speaks with a heavy tone, signifying the start of a serious conversation. Mea takes note of Rito's sudden stance and persona change: no longer does he seem carefree, happy. Rito now looks more guarded, as if he has been working in a serious business company for a long time. A teenager like him should not have this personality. 'Wait, so does that mean that…' Mea ponders, now on guard as well, before being surprised at Rito's response.

Rito then grins at Mea, money suddenly raining from the sky as the male raises his hands to reveal a check containing a huge sum of money.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!"

Needless to say, Mea had her greatest (and first) face fault in her entire existence. She was not expecting Rito to be more cheery than before.

* * *

 **A/N:**

I feel like Rito never got the chance to be fully explored as a character. Even then, with all the diverse backgrounds of the girls, I don't think his will stand out. It bugged me for quite a while, so I decided to make a fic about it. Obviously Rito will be OOC. Others might be OOC as well, but that's because I have no experience in writing fan fiction. Plus, I'm just getting a feel of writing their characters now, so bear with me. I plan to have chapters longer than +3000, but this will suffice as I'm obviously trying to world build with my own plot.

Anyways, see you later.


	2. Text Document 2: Contemplation

I don't output much detail and content as much and as often as others fic writers do, but I will try. I will eventually start increasing content in each chapter, but in turn will take me longer to update. [EDIT 3 days after writing this: Makes it too long considering my own life and time. Will try to keep above 3k, but below 8k for now]

This is my first fic [in terms of dedication and length and stuffages], so please bear with anything that might seem off, or a turn off. Even better, let me know via Review. Criticism is what makes us imperfect, yet strive for the best. I think. Enjoy.

* * *

The pedestrians of Sainan Town wandering a certain part of the shopping district would think weird of the sudden rainfall of money around them. Literally, bills and bills of cash was just slowly falling down like Christmas came again. But no one paid any mind to the source of the cash. Free money is free money. And so, a pseudo-brawl broke out, all for the pursuit of the high horse life.

On the rooftop where it all started, Rito and Mea stood half a meter from each other. Mea transformed her school clothes into her battle suit, on guard for anything that Rito might try to do.

Rito is wearing the pants from his school uniform, though his top is quite different; one would compare his upper clothing to that of Craig Sager. Rito is currently holding a pen on his left hand and a check on the other; his face and posture looking more carefree than usual. A very over-excited grin plastered on his face as if presenting the prizes for the winner to a game show.

"As a prize, I would like you to keep a hushed mouth about my secret adventures!" The overly-excited boy says as he presents the pen and check to Mea, who sweat-drops at his child-like personality; a virtually different persona than his usual timid but friendly personality.

'... how many more surprises are there going to be? First, Rito-senpai is the infamous hacker Entre Nous, now this… eccentric personality. Almost as if…' Mea silently thinks, before another moment causes dual sweat drops on her.

"Wrong, Mea-chan! This happy go-lucky side only comes out whenever you do business with the one Entre Nous!" Rito says, as if reading Mea's mind entirely. Mea is pretty freaked out, though she wills herself to not show it: a strangely-happy Rito, who is a renowned and infamous hacker of the Universe, can also read minds. 'What's next, Rito is suddenly a Gary Stu?'

If stone can get even more stonier due to petrification, Mea's expression would be just that. Rito's face quickly shifts from a too-happy and excited grin to a serious, straight-faced… face. Looking at his face and golden-brown eyes, Mea could not get a read on his emotions at all. Not one twitch of movement. 'Such confidence from Rito-senpai…' His hideous top also disappeared in thin air, replaced with his regular white button-up shirt. The pen and check he presented to her disappeared as well. His body stance is guarded once more, as if ready to repel any surprise attacks.

"Mea, please. Do not let anyone know I am Entre Nous. I do not want anyone chasing after my family, nor do I want anything happening to you or my friends because of this." Rito says in a very serious tone. Mea raises a curious eyebrow to his suddenly serious declaration, slowly nodding but not letting her guard up. It seemed way too quick; this encounter was shorter than she expected it to be. Very comparable to superhero anime that show the villains very early on.

'... I blame Master for making watch superhero anime on TV.'

"I know you are wary of me right now, but please bear with this fact. All will be revealed in due time." Rito says, reading her curious eyes though Mea is pretty sure she isn't showing anything. "I do believe we are keeping my beloved sister and Yami from waiting; shall we get going?"

In the midst of the entirely weird situation, Mea forgot about the two girls. Looking up at the sky, the sun is nearing the horizon. Compared to before she used her Psycho-dive, the sun was still in the middle of the sky. That means…

'... It's been 3 hours since we've separated.' Mea looks down, back at Rito.

"How long have I been unconscious for?"

"For around half an hour." Rito responds, shrugging before padding around his clothes, seemingly looking for something. He pulls something out of his back, revealing it to be a water bottle. Clearly not having any space to place a water bottle. Mea could only wonder where it could have come from. Maybe he used Requip?

"And you've been watching me the entire time?"

"... What else could I have done?" Rito deadpans,opening his water bottle and chugging it all down until it's completely empty. Mea smirks mischievously, placing her hands between her legs before bending down and squeezing her chest together, emphasizing the female mounds.

"Maybe Rito-senpai uses me while I was asleep."

Rito immediately spits out all his water, blushing furiously before taking a step back, his free hand shakingly pointing at Mea.

"M-M-M-Mea! W-what a-are you s-suggesting?!" Rito recovers slightly, averting his gaze from Mea's emphasized form, still red at the implanted thought of… using her while she was unconscious. "A-anyways, w-we have to go! M-Mikan is going to get mad at m-me, and Y-Yami will probably chase me down."

'No matter how serious you are, you are still Rito-senpai through and through' Mea remarks. Despite Rito now back to normal, Mea cannot help but think about the news regarding Entre Nous, and the infamous feats surrounding the name. From the biggest hack ever involving the Galactic Republic from a nearby galaxy to rumours of being one of the biggest backers to the Deviluke Empire, she could only wonder at how much things Rito has influenced, let alone control with his fingertips. And literally, by his fingertips.

Putting her thoughts away for another time, Mea transforms her clothes back into her school clothes (to the dismay of Rito, who witnessed the change right in front of him), and runs right at Rito.

"Let's go, Rito-senpai!" Mea says, startling Rito at her quick movement before feeling Mea wrap her arms around him. Taken aback at the situation altogether, Rito blushes once again due to the close proximity of Mea, as well as the chest-to-chest interaction that happens when one person hugs another. Being the gentleman (and shy boy) that Rito is, he doesn't say anything about it; though he yells at the loss of contact between the ground and his feet.

The pedestrians, all still in the process of brawling for money, should have looked up to see the weird sight of a red-haired girl hugging a brown-haired boy of similar age so close flying above them. Even the long black-haired female that was sitting and drinking coffee would have yelled "S-s-shameless!" at the close interaction between her fellow classmates. No one but her witnessed the angelic sight.

After all, free money is free money. Even if the price of something free is the cost on their health. Such are the wonders of Equity Theory.

* * *

Mikan and Yami were quietly sitting down at an empty table, the former tapping her feet impatiently and more times than a regular tap dancer while the latter remains calm, uninterested at the prospects of time and the social constructs of "waiting for friends"; Yami is still new to Earth culture after all. Though she has developed an addiction to taiyaki in a short amount of time.

The food court was not as crowded as it was during the day. Parts of the food court were either occupied by families or couples; rarely groups of friends were in sight. A janitor has started to clean up, as well as more popular food stands shutting business down early.

"Where are those two? We've been sitting around here for an hour now." An irritated Mikan complains (indirectly to Yami), scaring off potential customers that just wants a seat nearby. Yami calmly glances over to the female Yuuki, before returning to eating her taiyaki once again.

"They were probably just held up by crowds and traffic." Yami responds, successfully defusing the ticking time bomb that is the angry sister of Rito though not enough to rid of her temporary foul mood.

"Yami-san, it's been one hour since the time that we were supposed to meet up. How can they be delayed for that long?" Mikan says in rebuttal, before seeing her answer in the form of an lightly blushing Rito and an very clingy Mea (the very cause of Rito's blush), who has Rito's arm locked around her entire body in a hug. Both of the aforementioned walk into the food court, gaining looks of jealousy from single males in the area and whispers of gossip from the few elderly women. Mikan doesn't take their entrance too lightly, whether from their late appearance to their designated meeting spot, or from their body position. Either way, they were going to get scolded.

"Rito! Where were you and Mea-san at? It's been an hour since we were supposed to meet up! What did you guys do?" Mikan berates, letting all her impatientness and feelings into her questions (and answers, for some reason). Rito hangs his head down in shame, and closes his eyes in comedic effect, expecting Mea to do the same.

She didn't.

As soon as Mikan was done with her yelling, she placed her hand under Rito's chin, lifting his head near her face before she licked his cheek.

"I took care of Rito-senpai's unfinished business." Mea says, finishing with a smirk, before licking him again. This earned multiple reactions: the victim sporting a blush again, the sister stuttering and raising her hand, and the bystander (eating away at who knows how many bags of taiyaki) with a squint. And a raised fistful of hair. Literally.

"M-Mea-san!" Rito stutters before looking at the increasing anger on Yami and Mikan's faces. Panic begins to settle in. "W-wait, Y-Yami! M-Mikan! I didn't-"

All onlookers looked away the moment Yami's fist and Mikan's slap connected with Rito. The places hit were pretty devastating; all spectating men simultaneously loathed yet pitied the victim of those… vicious attacks. Even the janitor turned away to clean someplace else. The damage to the food court would do other men a great service of letting the inner beast sleep eternally.

* * *

Konijiki no Yami is a space assassin. She held many weapons at her disposal, all from her one ability: Transformation. That wasn't her only weapon. As a space assassin, she was also tasked with many different objectives: search and destroy, elimination, assassination, delivery, and intelligence gathering.

Her ability to deduce the truth behind each and every move of an entity: whether it be the quick twitch of the eyebrow, the slight hesitation of an individual, or even the movement of one's eyes, her ability is what led her to her current predicament.

Walking home with her assassination target, Yuuki Rito, was unlike any other walks that she had. Even with her companions Mikan and Mea, Yuuki Rito did not act… like Yuuki Rito. His blushes towards perverted behavior ( Mea's slightly faked behaviour only added to her dilemma. Yami also noticed Mea… teasing a little bit too much. At this point, she doesn't know whether it's her newly discovered feelings or not. 'That doesn't matter; something suspicious is going on between Yuuki Rito and Mea.' Yami resolved to get to the bottom of this.

During her deep thinking, Mea also noticed something. 'Yami-oneechan's between stealing glances between me and Rito-senpai. Ah… she's jealous~!' Deciding to toy around and enticing her sister's foreign feelings, Mea latches on to Rito's arm who blushes from the sudden contact of Mea and the feeling of her… chest.

Yami is inwardly curious and confused once again, though she shelves her feelings for another time. Rito isn't blushing more heavily than usual, nor is he attempting to detach from her. Thinking backwards before Mea hugged Rito again, Yami notices the features of Rito's face: detached, deep in thought, uncaring of the world around him, but worried for the people around him.

'Yuuki Rito is hiding something,' Yami concludes in her mind 'and Mea knows something about it.'

"Yuuki Rito." Yami says, startling the silent group. Mikan raises an eyebrow, but brushes off her curiosity, resolving it to be probably something about her brother again. Mea, detached from Rito's arm, moves away from Rito and begins talking to Mikan, knowing Yami's tone to be serious. Rito turns his head to Yami, curious at her sudden call for him.

"Something wrong, Yami?" Rito responds, not expecting anything but her own troubles. Her face, though looking impassive, is actually serious. Rito is able to tell what kind of emotions Yami has through his many encounters and conversations with her. His ability to detect people's emotions through a mask also comes from his chats with unknown dealers through his computers; always sure to cover his tracks and not reveal anything, yet show enough to cause emotion and interest from his cyber buyer- or victim.

"I should be asking the same thing, Yuuki Rito." Yami retorts, a little surprised at his response at first (though she is curious as to know how he is able to tell some of her current emotions).

"What do you mean, Yami?" Rito says, raising his eyebrow. He is completely lost at her statements. 'What is up with Yami?'

"... Something happened between you and Mea during our absence. Am I correct?" Yami asks straightforwardly, unwilling to let him evade the topic.

"O-oh! J-just another a-accident involving the stairs! Nothing to truly worry about, Yami!" Rito stutters, though Yami suspects otherwise. His stuttering seems forced, and there is no hint of blushing. His eyes are also avoiding Yami's gaze; when she actually gets a good look into his eyes however, she sees a look of darkness. Nothing like her own or Mea's, but a different type of darkness. Yami realizes that his eyes are now also staring back at her. With conviction, something that she only sees when any of Rito's friends or family is in danger. She notices Rito mouth a few words to her, before he starts laughing in an embarrassed manner.

"He he he…" Rito laughs out, scratching the back of his head while avoiding seeing her eyes once again. Yami narrows her eyes at her assassination target, before returning to her normal pokerface.

"... If I discover that you did something perverted with Mea, I will kill you." She says, leaving Rito to once again to try and deny any evidence of her accusation.

Mea was listening to their conversation throughout her chat with Mikan. She was able to listen to two things at once, ever since Nemesis, her master, started talking to her telepathically. It was annoying at first, though she wouldn't voice her opinion out, but Mea was able to get used to multitasking between conversation and eavesdropping. This was one of the situations that helped her out immensely. This was also one of the situations that started to bother her.

Yami was able to see through Rito's partial-mask. If she wasn't able to dig anything out of Rito, then…

* * *

"Mea, I need to talk to you."

It was a clear sky at the dark hours of Sainan Town. The bits of light sparkled throughout the back canvas of space is breathtaking to an individual who has never seen such beauty in life. The natural scenery that Sainan Town provided with its attractions only increased its beautiness. Shooting stars, as rare as it is told by people, was a common sighting; of course, it became common ever since aliens revealed their presence to the world (technically just Sainan Town, but word spread from the internet like wildfire). A stroll through the parks of Sainan Town is enough to sate one's thirst for natural beauty for years. The streets may decrease the naturalness of the sky, but it provided very great sights to both ground and aerial shots.

Within the clear streets of Sainan Town Yami and Mea can be seen walking side by side, with a silence there previously to entice both of the girl's feelings to the sights of the sky and of the Earth. They had long since separated from the Yuuki siblings; a fork in the road splitting the paths into two. Each pair went their separate ways: Rito and Mikan to their house to prepare for a peaceful night (though this can't be said for Rito), and the two aliens to their respective homes. Both of their homes are in the same direction; this provided an opportunity for Yami to privately discuss something with Mea.

"What do you need? Yami-oneechan?" Mea says in her cheerful tone, hoping to at least delay Yami's inevitable question to tomorrow.

"I need you to follow my back to Lunatique." Yami responds, cautious of any open ears. This is understandable,according to Mea, as Yami is seeking sensitive information; Yami herself does not know this. She's still not taking any chances.

But Mea still wants to delay the conversation to tomorrow. It's 11:30 AM now, and her Master will be very mad. No, scratch that- she is mad.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow, Yami-oneechan? Frankly, I'm kind of exhausted because of playing around with Rito." Mea says, including her last particular bit as to tease Yami's feelings for Rito.

"It is urgent, Mea. It concerns you and Rito. Rito has been acting unlike himself towards the end of the day." Yami finishes, a steel gaze set on Mea.

"... Fine. The sooner we finish, the less you get curious."

Defeated, Mea increases her speed, walking faster and putting Yami behind her. Yami closely follows behind her, readying herself for the interrogation about Rito's weird behaviour.

'... not because I'm interested in that perverted man. Only because I worry for him. Yes, I fear for my target being taken away from me.'

* * *

 **Yuuki Residence**

Home.

This house is home to the Yuuki siblings, but overtime is also the home to the royal Deviluke sisters. Ever since Lala's teleport accident that landed her into the arms of the bare Rito (literally), incidents of both within and outside the earth shook off the loneliness of mankind, especially Rito's world which is in pieces. Well, to be exact, the Devilukes only stomped on the remainders of the glass.

Unknown to all that knew Rito (besides Mea), he hides a secret that is very dangerous to any of his friends and family. Something so sensitive, should it get out, will destroy any remaining safety nets that Rito worked vigorously to put up; all for the safety of everyone around him. Especially Mikan.

He could not bear to imagine his beloved sister's reaction to this. Even then, as long as he is alive, he will do anything to keep her and his parents alive at all costs.

Even at the cost of his life. Though he's pretty sure that Mikan will probably find a way to revive him from the dead, only to kill him again for his silliness. Rito couldn't really blame her for that.

The rest of the remaining night blurred by him as he kept on thinking about his predicament. First up, he has to deal with the death threats that he's been receiving lately in his Galacticahoo email account. All threats were the same: exact meaning, each and every one only separated by a few words. None too intricate, but not too simple either. Sitting on his bed with his pajamas on, Rito concludes: "It's the same person, using different bug and/or hacked accounts."

… Rito realizes his mistake: he spoke his thoughts out loud.

Walking over to his wooden cabinet, he opens the third drawer and digs deep, before gripping a black box hidden underneath his clothes. Taking out the box, he opens the black box to reveal two transparent eye glasses. Rito puts on one of the glasses before closing the black box and placing it back into the drawer. He closes the third drawer, and moves to open the drawer above it, digging in once again before taking out what seems to be a carved, slim piece of glass. He presses his thumb over the lower middle part of the glass. To the vision of someone without Rito's glasses, one can see the glass light up to reveal controls, like a remote for a television screen but with touchscreen support along with the benefit of being transparent, making the controls easier to see, yet harder to see the remote itself when powered off.

The vision through Rito's transparent glasses tells a different story. A start-up screen appears:

 **Welcome to Infinite Lines.**

 **Scanning eye for user…**

A bright red light coming from the glasses closes in on both of Rito's eyes, before moving up and down his eye to scan and input the right user.

 **Welcome, Yuuki Rito.**

 **Enjoy your use of Infinite Lines.**

An blue interface appears on the two lens: on the left lens contains information about the current physical and mental state of Rito as well as information of any moving object within his vicinity and numbers concerning his speed. A blue humanoid body appears on the bottom left of his left lens, demonstrating the current physical state of his body. A small circle in the humanoid head is also seen, which concerns his mental state. On the top right of his left lens a bunch of numbers can be discovered, each detailing things around his environment as well as the system's own capabilities. The right lens contains a similar HUD, but without the humanoid body in the corner; it is instead replaced with a blue gauge with numbers from 1x all the way up to 32x. There is also a compass beside the gauge, a NESW compass with the red tip always pointing upwards while the letters move adjacent to the named directions. A small text box containing "Earth, Solar System" is located beside the Compass, There is also a circle in the middle of the right lens, a dot placed in the middle of the circle as to indicate the exact position and direction of the glasses.

To an outsider, they would just see Rito seemingly staring at nothing, as if to regard ghosts around him.

Looking at the glass remote, Rito presses another button. A small blue outline starting from the remote begins to expand outwards, scanning the entire room before meeting at a point to disappear. On his left lens, a popup appeared.

 **No unknown devices detected.**

Letting out a sigh of relief, he hides the glass remote in its place within the drawers. He quickly taps the right side of his glasses, making his heads-up display as well as his glasses. The feature on his glasses simply makes itself disappear by molding itself and sticking to Rito, like an invisible bandanna wrapped around his head and over his eyes. A useful feature for hiding his electronics in plain sight.

Going back to his thoughts once again, he ponders about any alarming events; the situation with Yami appearing first on his mind. Rito is puzzled as to how Yami was able to see past his false lie. It always did the job, as much as he did not want to admit it. After all, saying that some perverted accident happened tended to come with some form of consequences.

'Oh wait, Yami's a space assassin.' Rito suddenly thinks to himself, figuring it out.

Of course she could see through that one. She's a space assassin. One with lots of experience with a lot of missions, and the knowledge of pretty much any assassin-type objectives.

'Ahh… I should probably just improve any defence I have set up. Better safe than sorry.' Rito puts his hacker thoughts away, as he realizes that Lala, Momo and Nana have to go back to planet Deviluke for an annual royal parade. Rito was informed only three days prior to their departure. Although slightly saddened by their disappearance, the feelings were quickly quelled when Lala added that the parade only lasts for one Earth day, as it just consists of their parents speaking praise about their peaceful rule and existence within the Milky Way Galaxy. The three Deviluke sisters were only there as to keep up appearances, though it was optional for them to also participate with a speech as well. And as expected, Lala revealed her readied script of who knows how many long pages of her speech.

Rito turned off the lights to his bedroom and walked over to his bed before letting gravity do the rest, landing perfectly on the bed. Deciding to bother with all these events and bothersome situations later, he closes his eyes. Rito resolves to spend the morning with Mikan and the Deviluke sisters before they depart. Darkness envelops his vision as he welcomes the dreams of marshmallows and ice cream.

Unbeknownst to him, Infinite Lines stayed inactive the entire way through, stuck to his head like ski goggles but invisible and can only activate through a tap to his temples. With it's super durable capabilities including immunity to all existing elements of harm and constantly gather energy to keep its battery full through kinetic energy, Rito never knew that he had the glasses on the entire time.


End file.
